


Estúpido cupido

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Portuguese, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os deuses perseguem Severus até depois de morto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Título**: Estúpido cupido  
> **Autora**:Magalud  
> **Censura**:PG-13  
> **Casal/Shipper**: HG/SS  
> **Resumo**: Os deuses perseguem Severus até depois de morto  
> **Notas**: Feito para o Fest de Dia dos Namorados do Snapefest. Responde ao desafio de magalud: "Cupido ficou indisponível e Snape é "recrutado" por anjos (criaturas mágicas, não religiosas) para atuar como Cupido no Dia dos Namorados. Snape é quem tem que fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem!" Eu mudei um pouco o desafio. Imagem da deusa veio de uma pintura de Botticelli. Eu quase fiz um crossover, mas optei por não fazer. Ideias de _Highlander _e de_ Dead Like Me, A Morte Lhe Cai Bem_. Agradecimentos às betas Cris e Shey.  
> **Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, seus advogados, e os engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Estúpido cupido**

O ambiente era úmido e escuro, a temperatura sufocante. Não havia um vento ou brisa, e Severus Snape se arrepiou diante do lago escuro cheio de promessa de eventos terríveis. As árvores à volta do lago não tinham folhas, seus galhos eram retorcidos e secos. Não havia vegetação, pássaros ou mesmo insetos. Tudo à sua volta era desolação e danação.

_"Então isso é o inferno"_, pensou, sombrio.

— Na verdade, isso é o Averno — corrigiu uma voz conhecida ao lado dele.

Severus se virou abruptamente, as vestes se movendo com fluidez. Albus Dumbledore sorriu.

— Olá, meu rapaz.

Severus ficou ainda mais desolado.

— Droga, Albus. Se você está aqui, para onde vão me levar?

— Na verdade, é para isso que eu estou aqui. Sua presença foi requisitada em outro lugar.

Um barco aportou naquele instante a uns 100 metros de onde Severus e Dumbledore estavam parados. Como por mágica, uma multidão se materializou, querendo embarcar. O barqueiro, um homem velho e muito magro, mas muito severo e enérgico, começou a selecionar os que entrariam no barco para atravessar o lago. Na multidão, Severus reconheceu o Lorde das Trevas, Bellatrix Lestrange, Charity Burbage, George Weasley, Remus Lupin e sua mulher Nymphadora, entre outros.

— Você não precisa entrar ali — disse Dumbledore.

— E vão todos para o mesmo lugar?

— Segundo a tradição, todos serão julgados por seus atos e mandados para os lugares onde devem estar.

— E eu não deveria entrar no barco?

— Caronte tem ordens para não deixar você entrar. Sua presença, como expliquei, é requisitada em outro lugar. Agora vamos.

Severus deixou a balbúrdia e a confusão dos que eram rejeitados pelo barqueiro do Inferno e seguiu Dumbledore. Ele não soube dizer como, mas de repente se viu numa sala de mármore, com Dumbledore, ao pé de um trono onde uma mulher lindíssima estava sentada, altiva, olhando os dois. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num coque elaborado e um adereço de pérolas na cabeça, vestia uma túnica branca coberta por uma capa vermelha, sandálias douradas nos delicados pés muito alvos. Nem Veelas puro-sangue eram tão formosas, tão cativantes ou cheias de graça. Seguramente, pensou Severus, aquela era a mulher mais linda que ele já vira na vida. E na morte, claro.

Dumbledore se curvou respeitosamente:

— Minha senhora, ele está aqui, a seu pedido.

— E você não revelou minha identidade a ele, Dumbledore?

— Não, senhora.

— Excelente. Você, Severus Snape, muito me intriga. Poucas vezes eu vi entre mortais um exemplo tão recalcitrante e tão profundo. Ao mesmo tempo, você cometeu atos terríveis. Meu pai não o considera suficientemente bom para os Elísios, e meu tio não acha que você deva ser enviado para o Tártaro, onde ficam os criminosos pela eternidade. Normalmente eu não me meto nesses assuntos, mas meu filho indisciplinado me obrigou a modificar os procedimentos para fazer os mortais se apaixonarem. E é aí que você entra, Severus.

Ele não estava entendendo nada.

— Sim, senhora.

— Sua missão é assumir esse posto. Você será contatado todos os dias para sua missão. Ganhará um novo corpo e instrumentos para fazer seu trabalho.

— Trabalho?

A linda mulher o encarou, uma expressão mista de enfado com urgência.

— Severus, eu sei que eu sou linda e estonteante, mas tente se concentrar, OK? Vamos deixar os rapapés de lado e falar claro. Você está ganhando a chance de fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem. Com sorte, isso vai ajudar a determinar seu destino na eternidade.

— Eu? Fazendo pessoas se apaixonarem?

Dumbledore comentou com sua senhora:

— Agora caiu a ficha.

— Mas o que isso fará de mim? Um... alcoviteiro? Casamenteiro?

— Não, casamento não é comigo, é com aquela mal-amada da Juno. Preferimos o termo Cupido. É o nome do meu filhinho. O garoto é indisciplinado, então tive que apelar para essas equipes avançadas pelo mundo dos mortais. No seu caso, que será apenas um cupido em teste, você só terá um supervisor. Normalmente as nossas equipes trabalham em grupos de quatro ou cinco. Um esquema semelhante de Anjos da Morte e Ceifadores de Almas, mas sem a parte macabra.

— Cupido? Então eu vou andar por aí de fraldinhas, com asas, e ainda por cima de arco e flecha na mão?

Ela soltou uma risada, um gorjeio magnífico e mavioso.

— Oh, Severus, querido, você é divertido. Não, lamento informar, mas você não terá asas até merecê-las. Adoro como meu filho continua com a carinha de bebê fofinho da mamãe...

Severus ainda estava um tanto quanto tonto com tudo aquilo. Se Cupido era o filho dela, então aquela mulher era...

Ela sorriu e era como se o Sol entrasse naquele lugar, de tão resplandecente.

— Sim, eu sou Vênus. Afrodite, Freya, Ishtar, Ísis, Astarte, Inana... São muitos nomes para mim. E agora você me foi emprestado para o seu teste. Papai Júpiter diz que ainda há esperança para você, mas se depender do tio Plutão, você vai pro inferno, mesmo. Então tente fazer o melhor que puder, está bem?

— Sim, Madame. Obrigado, Madame.

— Dumbledore, que me conhece desde que eu era pequetitinha, vai arrumar alguém para ajudar você a voltar para o mundo dos mortais. Essa pessoa pode explicar melhor os seus instrumentos de trabalho. Agora vá e saiba que você só voltará quando seu destino estiver selado.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus passou a maior parte de sua vida fingindo ser outra pessoa, então não foi problema para ele voltar ao mundo dos vivos e assumir uma nova identidade. Como de costume, eles usaram a identidade de uma pessoa natimorta e forjaram todos os documentos necessários para "construir" uma nova vida para Severus, cupido temporário.

O que Severus não estava acostumado era à época na qual vivia. Ele tinha sido designado para apaixonar casais e cuidar de corações no rastro da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Londres ainda se recuperava dos bombardeios nazistas, era grande a movimentação na cidade, e isso só facilitava a relocação de Severus. Ele alugava a parte de cima de um sobrado na zona sul da cidade e ofereceu-se para trabalhar numa botica perto de casa.

Mas o pior, o pior de toda sua nova vida, era o fato de ele ter sido reduzido a ser praticamente um Muggle. Ele só tinha os poderes relativos à sua missão. E ele não parava quieto. Aparentemente, a guerra Muggle só fizera os mortais mais sedentos de romance. E aí era o trabalho de Severus fazê-los se apaixonarem.

Felizmente, ele tinha ajuda e supervisão para fazer seu trabalho. O começo da relação entre os dois foi um tanto turbulento, mas depois de um tempo as coisas melhoraram, ao menos na opinião de Severus. Não que ele achasse tudo um mar de rosas. Um mundo tosco e grosseiro, onde até uma tecnologia rudimentar como o telefone era inconfiável, e no qual, para piorar tudo, Severus não tinha magia? Que Inferno poderia ser pior do que aquilo?

Severus não admitia, mas a presença de Ruth na sua pós-vida era muito animadora. Ruth era uma alma que não falava muito de si, mas era alegre, jovial e totalmente incapaz de se preocupar seriamente com alguma coisa — ao menos aparentemente. Severus aprendeu muito cedo a não perguntar sobre a vida de Ruth. Rapidamente os dois estabeleceram uma rotina. E tudo indicava que aquela manhã não seria diferente.

Snape estava errado.

Como toda manhã, ele deixou o sobrado e entrou no pub. Ruth já estava lá, como sempre, a pilha de pequenos papéis a seu lado. Ela limpava o balcão com uma toalha.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco.

Severus deu de ombros, sentando-se no balcão:

— Eu já me ofereci para chegar mais cedo.

— Eddie não chega cedo, e as panquecas dele são incomparáveis. — Ela passou para ele os papeizinhos e a xícara de chá. — Isso é o que tem para hoje.

Ele olhou os papéis, franzindo o cenho.

— Miller de novo?

— Reconheceu o nome?

— Essa cabeça-oca se apaixona toda semana, eu acho.

— Parece que ela é infeliz no amor, coitada.

— Isso eu não sei. Só sei que é persistente.

— Mas você não acompanha seus casos?

— Meu trabalho é fazerem se apaixonar. O que acontece dali para frente não é meu problema.

Ruth abanou a cabeça.

— É, rapaz, vamos ficar juntos muito tempo.

— Já que vamos ficar juntos muito tempo, você teve uma resposta do pessoal lá de cima?

— Não, por quê?

— Porque eu faria meu trabalho bem melhor se tivesse meus poderes de volta! Tudo seria tão mais simples com um Confundus, um Obliviate, um glamour, tantos feitiços úteis...

Ruth fechou a cara.

— Por isso é que os bruxos nunca são chamados para esses trabalhos pós-vida. Vocês são muito mal-acostumados.

— Mas se são feitiços úteis...!

Ruth suspirou:

— Olha, vamos ficar juntos um tempo e é melhor encarar os fatos de uma vez: você _morreu_. Aquela vida acabou, meu amigo. Até você aceitar esse fato, seus testes não vão começar de verdade.

— Os testes para saber para onde eu vou? Eles não começaram?

— Hades não acha você lá essas coisas como súdito, mas Zeus não quer você nem pintado de dourado. Já que nenhum dos dois concorda em dar a você uma segunda chance, sua sorte foi a Chefona ter gostado de sua história. Você sabe, o amor pela bruxa ruiva e proteção ao filho dela. Ah, as deusas te adoram.

— Você falou em Hades e Zeus, ao invés de Júpiter e Plutão. Prefere os nomes gregos aos latinos?

Ruth deu de ombros.

— Não é que eu prefira. É só questão de costume.

Um grito veio da cozinha e ela abriu um sorriso.

— As panquecas devem estar prontas.

Minutos depois, alimentado, Severus saiu do pub, olhou a lista de cabeças-ocas que iria se apaixonar naquele dia e pôs-se ao trabalho.

O amor estava no ar.

o0o o0o o0o

Não era um serviço que necessitasse de muito cérebro: Severus recebia o papel com nome e endereço do "alvo", ia magicamente até o local no horário marcado e tocava a pessoa. Era só isso: um toque e a mágica estava feita. Ele não entendia de onde surgira aquela ideia de flechas no coração. Provavelmente nem o Cupido original, filho da Chefona, usava isso.

Severus não tinha controle sobre quem se apaixonava por quem, e estava muito feliz com isso. Nada de ficar ouvindo gente choramingando por não ser correspondido, por ter sido abandonado, traído, trocado por um rival... Severus se irritava só de imaginar o rosário de lamentações. Ele deixara de pensar nessas coisas cedo na vida e não seria na morte que ele mudaria de hábito.

Ele tinha muito que fazer, pois embora não fosse vivo, ele tinha um corpo e precisava mantê-lo. Para tanto, tinha um emprego na botica para garantir o sustento. Em diversas ocasiões, porém, o trabalho na botica atrapalhava a atividade de cupido em treinamento. Além disso, ele era Muggle em tempo integral, e isso também atrapalhava suas tarefas mágicas.

Com o passar do tempo, os nomes dos papéis que Ruth lhe dava se tornaram conhecidos. Um exemplo típico era a já mencionada Srta. Miller. Nos papéis, ela era Miller, Sarah; e ela se apaixonava e desapaixonava com uma frequência alarmante. Havia épocas em que Severus jurava que a moça tinha por missão monopolizar seu tempo. Então ela conheceu George, e — que surpresa, pensou Severus, com ironia — apaixonou-se por ele. Só que o rapaz também se apaixonou pela moça. Depois de George, Severus nunca mais visitara Sarah Miller.

Depois de umas indiretas de Ruth, ele passou a dar atenção a alguns casos. Como o de Johnson, Rita. No primeiro contato, Severus viu a jovem e rica Rita se apaixonar pelo amigo do irmão, um soldado de nome Ed. Os dois ainda namoravam quando Severus tocou Ed e ele se enrabichou com Anne, traindo Rita. Quando Rita descobriu, não perdoou e expulsou Ed de sua vida. Anne, ao descobrir que Ed tinha trocado Rita por ela, ficou com medo que Ed fizesse o mesmo com ela e desmanchou tudo. Severus acompanhou Rita se apaixonar por Tom, um dos amigos de Ed, enquanto Anne descobria a felicidade amorosa ao lado de Gil, que conhecera num dos bailes da vitória dos Aliados. O destino de Ed foi se apaixonar por Rita, de novo. Mesmo tendo inúmeras namoradas, Ed não recebeu mais a visita de Severus e não conseguiu se apaixonar por mais ninguém.

— Rita era o grande amor da vida dele — comentou Severus. — Ele aprendeu a lição, mas já era tarde demais.

Ruth assentiu, colocando mais chá na xícara dele.

— É uma pena que nossas ordens sejam de não nos envolvermos na vida dos mortais. Se você escrevesse essas histórias de amor, ficaria rico!

— E o que eu faria com dinheiro? Nem vida eu tenho. Não, só quero que decidam logo o que farão comigo para eu seguir adiante.

Ruth sorriu para ele e passou os papéis para ele.

— Isso é o que você tem para hoje.

Severus olhou a lista e franziu o cenho.

— Algo errado? — perguntou Ruth.

— Aqui diz Potter. Eu conheci um quando era vivo. Aliás, conheci dois. Será que são relacionados com as pessoas que eu conheci?

Ruth o encarou.

— Isso vai ser um problema?

— Não sei. Acho que não. Não tinha pensado que encontraria conhecidos.

— Mas eles não conhecem você. Eles conhecem Severus Snape. Seu nome agora é Connor MacLeod. Não se esqueça disso.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim... É estranho.

— Seu primeiro compromisso é daqui a pouco. Melhor se apressar. Amanhã falamos sobre isso.

— Amanhã é domingo. Tenho folga na botica.

— E você faz seu próprio café?

— Não, vou para outro pub. Quer marcar um encontro lá?

Ruth riu-se:

— Ah, querido, assim vão pensar que temos um romance. Mas aceito o convite.

— Certo. King's Cross, às 9 horas, que tal?

— Está marcado.

Naquele sábado, Severus não pôde deixar de pensar na ironia que era a sua missão. Ele tinha que fazer Potter, Charlus, apaixonar-se por Black, Dorea, para juntos gerarem James Potter. Se Severus sabotasse sua missão, James jamais nasceria e a vida de Severus Snape talvez fosse menos sofrida. Do mesmo modo, se James Potter não nascesse, Harry Potter jamais existiria, e o Lorde das Trevas poderia reinar sem rivais sobre bruxos e Muggles.

Ele não podia arriscar.

Então, naquele sábado, Severus tocou o braço de Charlus Potter. Dias mais tarde, ele pôs a mão no ombro de Dorea Black.

Severus contou o ocorrido a Ruth no pub de King's Cross.

— E eu não podia arriscar — disse ele. — Sei que eu não deveria me envolver, mas não posso mudar as coisas. Não posso mudar o que sei nem o que fui. Se isso foi um teste, não sei se passei nele.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Geralmente, quem é escolhido para esse seu trabalho precisa primeiro beber as águas do rio Lethe, o rio do esquecimento, apagando todas as memórias de sua vida. A Chefona não quis que você passasse por isso, portanto, posso ousar dizer que trombar com conhecidos faz parte de seu teste, sim.

— E... er.. tem chance de eu encontrar a mim mesmo? Digo, já que aqui é o passado.

— Ah, MacLeod — Ruth deu um sorriso triste. — Nessa linha do tempo, você não vai existir. Não se pode arriscar um paradoxo no continuum espaço-tempo.

— Mas... Mas... Quem vai espionar o Lorde das Trevas? Como o lado de Dumbledore vai ganhar a guerra?

Ruth lembrou-o:

— Isso não é problema seu, Connor MacLeod. Esqueça isso. Lembre-se: Severus Snape pertence a uma outra linha do tempo. Você precisa deixá-lo ir.

Falar era mais fácil que fazer, pensou Severus. Ainda mais observando as pessoas de sua antiga vida pipocando de volta na sua frente.

o0o o0o o0o

— Certo, MacLeod, é hora de nos mudarmos — disse Ruth um belo dia.

— Mudarmos?

— Já faz mais de 40 anos que estamos nessa terra e não envelhecemos. As pessoas vão desconfiar de algo errado. O melhor a fazer é assumir outra identidade e nos mudarmos para outra parte da cidade. A nova identidade já está sendo providenciada. Agora é hora de pensarmos numa outra profissão.

— Outra profissão? Mas... poções são a minha vida.

— Pelo amor de Zeus, MacLeod! Você ainda continua preso na identidade de Severus Snape? Eu venho dizendo há 40 anos que ele morreu! Que teimosia a sua!

— Desculpe, mas não posso evitar. Severus Snape é o que sempre fui. Não me espere para mudar de um dia para o outro.

— E 40 anos são de um dia para o outro? Já ouvi falar em apego, mas você ganha o prêmio de qualquer um. Bom, é bom dar aviso na botica, porque você vai sair de lá.

— E para onde eu vou? O que eu digo?

— Diga que você tem família no interior e eles precisam de você. Invente algo. Você vem acompanhando pessoas há 40 anos! Use uma história deles. É o que eu vou fazer.

— E o que _você _vai fazer?

— Acho que vou ser professora de jardim da infância. Ando com saudade de brincar com os pequenos. Por que você não arruma uma nova profissão? Ouvi dizer que você aprendeu a dirigir.

— E que desperdício de tempo foi isso. Mal tirei uma carteira de motorista, vou ter que fazer outra, para minha nova identidade.

— Acostume-se a isso. Connor MacLeod tem que morrer. A Chefona disse que o nome vai despertar suspeitas entre os mortais daqui a alguns anos.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

— Isso é com ela. Mas a nova carteira de motorista pode abrir novas possibilidades profissionais. Você poderia ser um motorista. Talvez taxista, com horários flexíveis. Podia comprar um carro. Ou poderia começar um curso profissionalizante na sua área. Botânica, química, sei lá. Talvez até enfermagem. Seja lá como for, você tem de duas a três semanas para decidir. E já se prepare também com seus bens e dinheiros. Você vai passar tudo para a sua nova identidade. Eu estava pensando em irmos para Highgate, que tal?

Severus Snape suspirou. Em 40 anos, ele nunca tinha absorvido a personalidade de Connor MacLeod, e agora teria que mudar de nome outra vez. Ele deu início aos procedimentos como Ruth pedira.

As coisas se complicaram ainda mais para Severus no dia em que, entre os papéis que Ruth lhe passou, estavam os nomes de Evans, Lily e de Potter, James. Um turbilhão de sentimentos se apoderou do ex-bruxo assim que ele recebeu o papelzinho. Aquela era Lily, sua Lily, perdida uma vez e agora ele iria perdê-la novamente. De novo, derrotado por Potter. Maldito Potter, herói de Quidditch, fanfarrão riquinho, rei da impunidade.

Apesar de toda a resistência e a revolta em seu coração, Severus sabia que não podia contrariar as ordens da Chefona, como Ruth dizia. Talvez aquele fosse um dos testes. Ele tinha que assegurar um desempenho que garantisse uma eternidade tranquila. Portanto, ao abordar Lily, no antigo bairro de sua infância, enquanto ela ainda estava em Hogwarts, Severus jurou que poderia chorar. Invisível, pelos poderes de sua missão de cupido, ele observou a jovem, os cabelos avermelhados cascateando à luz do sol, parecendo puro fogo, enquanto os olhos verdes brilhantes pareciam ainda mais cheios de vida e alegria do que ele se lembrava. Oh, o que ele daria para poder ficar ali e observá-la, mesmo que invisível, como ele fazia quando tinha nove anos, toda vez que Lily e Petúnia brincavam no parquinho.

Mesmo morto há 40 anos, Severus Snape tinha um coração que se encheu de dor e calor ao olhar Lily mais uma vez, provavelmente a última vez. Ela não era para ele, talvez nunca tivesse sido, talvez pudesse ter sido. Agora era tarde para se fixar nessas coisas. Só o que ele sentia era que seu coração se agitava, às vezes o sufocava. Ele se aproximou para tocá-la e fazê-la se apaixonar por Potter.

Não conseguiu.

Pela primeira vez, Severus viu Ruth sair do sério. Ela saiu de trás do balcão do pub, agarrou-o pelo braço e o levou a um dos reservados do pub.

— Você perdeu a cabeça?

— Olhe, desculpe. Eu preciso de um tempo...

— Não tem essa de tempo, MacLeod! — Ruth praticamente babava. — Você derrapou, e foi feio!

— Ela foi a mulher que eu...

Ela o interrompeu, sibilando para tentar manter a voz baixa:

— Ela é o alvo! Ela é sua missão! Você vive dizendo que seus alvos são uns idiotas e estúpidos, e você me faz pior do que eles! Olha só, você é mais do que idiota e estúpido: está se comportando como um bobão e patético! Ainda está apaixonado por ela?

— Não! Não é isso. É... difícil.

— Bom, MacLeod, meta na sua cabeça: a vida é difícil para os vivos, mas ela é ainda mais difícil para nós, não-vivos. Você pode achar que tem poder sobre eles, mas não tem. Os vivos têm que viver suas vidas, e nós estamos nas marginais. Você já sabe disso, e mesmo assim tentou interferir. Espero que eu tenha sido clara em dizer que isso é grave, MacLeod.

Severus sentiu-se como se tivesse quatro anos. Mas ele não pudera evitar. Ao ver Lily...

Ruth continuou, interrompendo seus pensamentos:

— Então, sendo sua primeira derrapada feia em 40 anos, eu vou lhe dar uma chance. _Uma_. Hades adoraria saber disso. Ele o mandaria direto para o Tártaro. Ou melhor, para os Campos de Asfódelos, mas você adoraria isso, não? Nenhuma preocupação, nem gente idiota para irritar você!

Os Campos eram uma espécie de Purgatório, e Severus sabia disso. Pela tradição, os campos só tinham asfódelos e eram uma terra neutra, ou seja: seus habitantes não eram nem bons nem maus, realizando tarefas diárias monótonas e repetitivas. Se bebessem a água do rio Lethe, do esquecimento, perdiam a iniciativa e a memória, transformando-se em pouco mais do que robôs.

— Vou lhe dar uma chance. Você vai consertar isso. Há um plano para esses mortais, um plano maior do que eu ou você, e se você começar a esculhambar com esse plano, não vai ficar bem para nenhum de nós dois. Entendeu?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e Ruth repetiu:

— Entendeu mesmo?

— Sim, senhora. — Ele realmente parecia envergonhado.

— Só me apareça aqui amanhã com todas suas missões cumpridas. Ah, e eu já tenho uma nova identidade para você começar a transferir algum dinheiro. Connor MacLeod vai morrer em breve.

— E quando ele morrer, meu nome será...?

— Você será Russel Nash. Já tem uma conta bancária nesse nome. Eis aqui os dados. Pode começar a transferir algum dinheiro para assegurar um lugar para morar. Você sabe, Highgate é uma área onde o aluguel pode ser bem salgado.

— Que tal se eu escolher Camden, então? Ou um bairro próximo?

— Você é quem sabe. Já preenchi os papéis de inscrição para lecionar numa escola fundamental da região. Hum, temos que encontrar um pub baratinho ou um pé-sujo para nossas reuniões. Isso tudo é tão refrescante e divertido, não acha? Quase faz a gente se sentir vivo de novo.

Severus concordava que ele se sentia vivo. Mas não estava. Por isso, no dia seguinte, ele tocou sua doce Lily pela última vez, depois tocou James Potter e começou o processo de ir aos poucos se tornando Russel Nash, enterrando Connor MacLeod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por mais que tentasse, Severus não conseguia fechar o vazio em seu coração. Acatando as instruções de Ruth (que mudara seu nome para Brenda Wyatt), ele se afastara totalmente de Lily Potter. Eventualmente, suas missões o levavam a tocar pessoas que conhecera, como Tonks e Lupin, variados Weasley, diversos adolescentes a quem lecionara quando era vivo.

Por mais que tentasse, Severus não conseguia fechar o vazio em seu coração. Acatando as instruções de Ruth (que mudara seu nome para Brenda Wyatt), ele se afastara totalmente de Lily Potter. Eventualmente, suas missões o levavam a tocar pessoas que conhecera, como Tonks e Lupin, variados Weasley, diversos adolescentes a quem lecionara quando era vivo.

Como cupido, mesmo que temporário, ele obviamente levava o amor a outras pessoas. Mas agora ele prestava atenção a elas. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, eventualmente até torcia por seus "clientes".

Só agora, depois de muito tempo, Severus entendia de onde os mortais tiraram a ideia de que Cupido usava arco e flecha. O amor podia ser profundo e certeiro, causando dor e fazendo o coração sangrar. Era um impacto de uma ferida mortal, que transformava quem era atingido. Aí a pessoa passava a se sentir como se tivesse sido "flechada". E retirar uma flecha podia ser doloroso e demorado — assim como esquecer um grande amor.

Por isso tudo, Severus começou a se questionar se algum dia tinha realmente amado Lily. Ele não sentira o êxtase que seus clientes experimentavam. Sentira carinho por Lily e gratidão pela atenção que ela lhe dava. Mas ele sentia que ela não era para ele, e por isso o ódio a James Potter.

— Agora caiu a ficha — comentou Ruth, suavemente. — Você podia sentir muitas coisas em relação a Lily, mas nenhuma era amor.

— Mas então o que era?

— Apego, para começar. Desejo, talvez. Você mesmo já identificou carinho e gratidão.

Severus soltou um daqueles sorrisos auto-depreciativos. Ruth quis saber:

— O que foi?

— Nada, além da ironia de que, depois de morto, estou distribuindo algo que nunca tive em vida. Então, já que estou morto, provavelmente, nunca terei isso. Por toda a eternidade.

— Em nome de Cronos, homem, não fale assim do tempo. O futuro a Zeus pertence. Eu já falei que existe um plano, não? Confie na Chefa e faça seu trabalho direito. A gente nunca sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã ou daqui a 20 anos.

Pois foram necessários mais ou menos 20 anos para Severus receber a tal surpresa de que Ruth falava.

o0o o0o o0o

Numa manhã, Severus entrou no pub onde Ruth lhe entregava os papeizinhos com os alvos e se arrepiou. Depois de todo aquele tempo, o ex-bruxo reconheceu magia no ar.

E em segundos, estava naquele mesmo ambiente claro e resplandecente, todo em mármore, onde conhecera a deusa Afrodite. Desta vez, porém, não havia Dumbledore por perto. Ele estava sozinho, cara a cara com a Chefona.

Será que seus testes tinham acabado?

Será que ele tinha falhado?

— Severus, querido, preciso de um favor seu. Você é meu cupido especial e tenho uma missão sob medida para você.

— Sim, Madame.

— Tem uma mortal que está me irritando. Preciso que você faça uma entrega especial para ela.

— Sim, Madame.

— Essa atrevidinha nunca prestou os devidos respeitos a mim e agora que ficou viúva quer fazer votos de nunca mais se apaixonar. Não pode! Ninguém pode se fechar para o amor.

Severus decidiu não tomar aquilo como uma crítica pessoal a ele. Simplesmente deixou que a deusa continuasse a desabafar. Foi o que ela fez.

— Eu sempre soube que ela favorecia mais Atenas do que eu, mas ignorar-me totalmente? Desprezar-me? Isso não! Ela merece uma lição! Severus, é aí que você entra. Vou enviá-lo agora para a casa dessa petulante, e você deve fazê-la apaixonar-se. Aí quero ver de que sua preciosa Atenas será útil. Quero ver essa insolente tentar usar o cérebro para vencer o coração.

— Alguma ordem especial que eu deva cumprir?

— Apenas uma, Severus. Você deve derramar algumas gotas desse líquido na pele dela. É um de meus elixires mais potentes. Só... deixe o destino acontecer. Obrigada, meu cupido especial. Você fez de mim uma deusa muito feliz e orgulhosa.

E, num piscar de olhos, Severus desapareceu daquele local. Assim que ele saiu, Afrodite suspirou, lamentando:

— Vai ser uma pena perdê-lo.

Saindo detrás do trono, Dumbledore mostrou-se e comentou:

— Ele teria ficado muito grato, se pudesse se lembrar.

— Oh, sim. Ele foi um súdito exemplar. E eu me diverti muito brincando de ser Ruth.

— Se me permite a curiosidade, Madame, por que decidiu mudar os termos do contrato?

Afrodite o encarou, o movimento balançando os cachos perfeitos de suas madeixas e sorriu, mostrando os graciosos dentes:

— Ora, e como eu poderia negar a ele tamanho pedido do coração? Severus mereceu, e eu jamais negarei a força do amor a um coração merecedor.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus olhou em volta do ambiente que ele não via há tantos anos. Estava no Ministério da Magia. Ele conhecia o suficiente da magia olimpiana para saber que estava invisível. Agora precisava apenas localizar a moça que tanto desagradara a deusa Afrodite e completar sua tarefa. Quem sabe depois disso ele receberia uma recompensa. Quem sabe depois dessa missão especial ele finalmente poderia descansar sem ter que trabalhar para um senhor (ou senhora) cheio de poder que controlasse sua vida ou sua morte.

Foi nesse momento que Severus se deu conta de que ele não tinha recebido um papelzinho. Como saber quem era seu alvo? Será que Ruth poderia ajudá-lo?

Então ele a viu. Ela saía de uma das lareiras do átrio do ministério. Inacreditavelmente, ele a reconheceu.

A Srta. Granger.

Dificilmente ela ainda era senhorita. Severus se lembrava de tê-la tocado, ainda adolescente, e ela se apaixonara por Ronald Weasley. Isso tinha sido há pelo menos 30 anos e ele não se recordava de tê-la tocado novamente. Seria isso que teria desagradado tanto a Chefona?

Mais madura, Hermione Granger desabrochara em uma graciosidade serena, reparou Severus. Ela parecia manter-se longe de futilidades, ainda assim era bela a seu próprio jeito. Aparentava ter cerca de 40 anos, talvez mais - aproximadamente a mesma idade dele quando morrera.

Severus se recordara do que a deusa dissera: "Ela é uma atrevidinha que ficou viúva e fechou-se para o amor". Ela vestia preto, indicando luto. Ronald Weasley deveria ter falecido há pouco tempo. E Severus também não se esquecera da insuportável sabe-tudo que constantemente erguia as mãos na sua sala de aula, respostas na ponta da língua, os olhos castanhos brilhando de animação. Sim, Hermione Granger podia ser bem irritante.

Por outro lado, a fúria de Afrodite contra mulheres mortais que a desafiavam era bem conhecida. As lendas de Helena de Tróia, Pasífae, Andrômeda e Psiquê lhe vieram à mente. Todas essas mulheres tiveram destinos terríveis, condenadas a ordálios excruciantes. Seu coração se apertou ao pensar em Hermione passando por experiência semelhante.

A moça atravessou o imenso hall e dirigiu-se aos elevadores. Num impulso, Severus a seguiu. Os dois entraram juntos no elevador, acompanhados por outros funcionários do Ministério e os memorandos flutuantes de aviõezinhos de papel.

Tão perto Severus estava que sentiu o cheiro familiar de magia, de resíduos e vestígios de feitiço no ar, de varinhas polidas. Não importa o que Ruth dizia: aquele era o seu mundo, fosse qual fosse o nome que ele usava.

Percebendo que perdia a concentração, Severus afastou esses pensamentos e focalizou-se em sua missão. Aquela era a melhor oportunidade que teria. Ele tirou o frasco com o elixir da deusa e aproximou-se da mulher que era seu alvo.

Severus encarou os olhos castanhos, vendo o brilho da meninice no rosto mais maduro. O cabelo escovado tinha cachos suaves, um suave perfume de jasmim a envolvia. Nas mãos dele, o frasquinho com o elixir o encarava. Sua missão o esperava. Por que ele hesitava?

Ele lembrou Andrômeda, Helena e Psiquê. Como ele podia condenar Hermione aos mesmos tormentos? E por que, em nome de Zeus, ele não conseguia completar sua missão?

Severus procurou, de novo, afastar os pensamentos. Abriu o frasquinho. Algumas gotas bastariam, segundo a deusa. Ele só precisava fazer o líquido tocar a pele dela.

Ele só não contava com o suave solavanco do elevador. Mesmo suave, o balanço foi o suficiente para fazer o elixir derramar-se no braço dele.

Instantaneamente, Severus sentiu-se zonzo. A realidade parecia ter se alterado. Sons, cores, imagens estavam distorcidas. E tudo pareceu ainda mais surreal quando Hermione Granger, muito pálida, olhou diretamente para ele e arregalou os olhos.

— P-professor Snape...?

Foi nesse instante que a realidade foi demais para ele, e o cobertor cinza e quente da inconsciência envolveu-o.

o0o o0o o0o

— ... e, até onde conseguimos descobrir, o senhor está em perfeitas condições de saúde. Tirando o óbvio, claro.

Severus encarou o medibruxo, ainda incrédulo. Depois encarou a Srta. Granger, quer dizer, Sra. Weasley, e Harry Potter, como que tentando obter uma confirmação do que ouvira. Gravemente, pediu:

— Gostaria que repetisse o que acaba de dizer, por favor.

— O senhor está perfeitamente saudável, Sr. Snape — resumiu o medibruxo.

— Não, eu quis dizer o que disse antes disso.

Eles se entreolharam, e o jovem médico repetiu, pacientemente:

— Já se passaram 25 anos da Batalha de Hogwarts. Voldemort foi derrotado. O senhor foi dado como morto e enterrado com honras de herói. Pelo pouco que pudemos apurar, presumimos que o senhor tenha sido salvo por Narcissa Malfoy, tratado secretamente na Mansão durante todo esse tempo. Suspeitamos que, aos poucos, a saúde mental de Madame Malfoy tenha se deteriorado e ela tenha feito do senhor um prisioneiro durante todos os anos em que Lucius Malfoy cumpriu pena em Azkaban, onde ele veio a morrer. Sua falta de memória certamente é fruto dos variados Obliviate aplicados. Por algum tempo, sua idade nos intrigou. Quero dizer, o senhor não envelheceu um ano desde a Batalha Final. Então a Sra. Weasley nos ofereceu a explicação: suspeitamos do uso ilegal de um vira-tempo. Isso explicaria que suas últimas memórias tenham sido apenas da batalha. Esperávamos poder confirmar essas suposições com Madame Malfoy, mas tudo indica que o estado dela seja permanente.

Severus olhou em volta, ainda atordoado. Ele estava há três dias em St. Mungo's, todos tentando descobrir como ele subitamente aparecera num elevador do Ministério da Magia após ficar "morto" durante 25 anos. Estava desmemoriado e não envelhecera um dia além da última lembrança que tinha: o chão da Casa dos Gritos, onde agonizava depois de entregar a Harry Potter as memórias que o ajudariam a vencer Lorde Voldemort. Severus ainda entendia pouco do que acontecera e não sabia direito como deveria se sentir.

A Srta. Granger tinha sido uma companhia incansável e paciente, relatando a ele as mudanças no mundo bruxo e compartilhando com ele as surpresas destes novos tempos. Ela lhe contou a respeito de seu casamento com Ronald Weasley, de quem enviuvara há pouco, e dos dois filhos, Rose e Hugo, ainda em Hogwarts.

Harry Potter parecia maravilhado em vê-lo, emocionado até.

— Minha caçula está em Hogwarts — falou Harry, animado. — O nome dela é Lily Luna. Está em Gryffindor.

— Que surpresa — disse Severus, sarcástico. — Naturalmente, seguiu os irmãos e manteve a tradição de uma família só de Gryffindors.

— Poderia ser, se levasse em conta apenas o mais velho, James Sirius, que já terminou Hogwarts. Mas Al, o do meio, foi parar em Slytherin. Ele se forma esse ano.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E você não o deserdou? Notável.

Harry manteve o sorriso.

— Al está morto de vontade de conhecê-lo; ele o admira muito. Também está curioso, afinal, o nome dele é Albus Severus.

Severus já estava de boca aberta para despejar um comentário sardônico sobre "Gryffindors em pele de Slytherin", mas não conseguiu emitir um único som. Quando ele recobrou a voz, mal pôde articular as palavras.

— Mas por quê? O que você estava pensando?

— Pensei que meu filho podia se inspirar no exemplo de dois homens a quem admiro muito. Um pela sabedoria e visão, outro pela coragem e astúcia. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por homens a quem eu não mais podia ir pessoalmente dizer obrigado.

Severus ainda estava impactado com a informação de que Potter dera seu nome a um de seus filhos. E o que era aquilo nos olhos dele? Gratidão? Admiração?

A Srta. Granger dispersou o clima bizarro, indagando:

— E então, professor? Sua alta está chegando. Tem planos?

Aquilo pegou Severus de surpresa.

— A-alta...?

— Sua saúde está perfeita. — Harry parecia satisfeito. — St. Mungo's não trata gente saudável. Não há motivo para mantê-lo aqui mais tempo.

Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Onde ele iria viver?

— Minha casa...

— Spinner's End foi tomada pelas autoridades, o que é padrão para mortos sem testamento ou herdeiros — informou Hermione. — Por isso Harry e eu decidimos que o senhor é bem-vindo para passar o tempo que quiser comigo.

— Com a senhorita? Isso seria impróprio.

— Já pedi para me chamar de Hermione. E em que isso seria impróprio? Está numa situação incomum, precisa de ajuda. E depois de tudo que fez por nós...

— Mas... O que podem pensar a seu respeito? Nossa diferença de idade... Eu dei aulas para vocês!...

— Bem, agora a situação se inverteu, não é mesmo? Afinal, aos 43 anos, sou mais velha que você, um jovem de apenas 38 anos. Eu é que estaria me aproveitando de você. Confesso que a ideia chega a me atrair...

Harry arregalou os olhos, tanto quanto Severus, que indagou:

— Mas... mas...

— Fique tranquilo, professor. Não vou fazer avanços indevidos enquanto estiver na minha casa. A menos que não queira, claro.

Novamente Severus ficou sem palavras, olhando a moça sorrir. Harry pigarreou e apressou-se em dizer:

— Er, eu vou ali, falar com o médico, sobre uma coisa, acho, e, bom, já fui.

Sem esperar resposta, ele simplesmente saiu. Severus encarou Hermione e disse de maneira cuidadosa:

— Essa experiência de voltar dos mortos me deixou um pouco abalado. Pensei ter ouvido que gostaria de... er...

Hermione chegou perto dele e interrompeu:

— Ouviu certo. Não me entenda mal, eu realmente não sou assim impulsiva, mas acho que gostaria de tentar um relacionamento.

— Com seu velho e recém-redivivo mestre de Poções?

— Já resolvemos essa história de idade. E eu vejo todas as qualidades que fizeram de você um dos heróis da vitória contra Lorde Voldemort. Além do mais, Severus, não devemos tentar entender essas coisas do amor. Elas simplesmente acontecem. O que diz?

— É tudo muito repentino...

De repente, uma flecha invisível o atingiu, e ele completou:

— ... mas parece ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Hermione sorriu para ele, e ele correspondeu ao sorriso. Os dois trocaram um beijo tímido, corações acelerados, uma ligeira excitação diante do desconhecido e das grandes mudanças que certamente viriam.

Eles não podiam ver, mas ali no quarto de hospital, uma deusa grega lindíssima soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Ah, finalmente! — Ela se virou para o menininho de fraldas e asas, que portava um arco e flechas. — Obrigada, filhinho. Sem você, esses dois não iriam se acertar tão cedo.

Ao lado dela, Dumbledore concordou:

— Sem dúvida, ambos precisavam desse empurrãozinho. E agora? O que acontece?

— Agora as coisas se ajeitam. Os filhos dela, os amigos, a família... tudo vai dar certo. Posso arranjar com Hermes para a imprensa dar uma ajudazinha também. Isso pouco importa. O mais importante eles já têm.

Dumbledore sorriu e vaticinou:

— Só o que eles precisam é amor.

The End


End file.
